Star Trek: The Next Generation
Star Trek: The Next Generation is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Trek: The Next Generation: Terra Incognita #6: 23 Jan 2019 Current Issue :Star Trek: IDW 20/20: 30 Jan 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Trek: IDW 20/20 Star Trek: The Next Generation: Terra Incognita #6 Star Trek: The Next Generation: Terra Incognita #5 Star Trek: The Next Generation: Terra Incognita #4 Star Trek: The Next Generation: Terra Incognita #3 Star Trek: The Next Generation: Terra Incognita #2 Star Trek: The Next Generation: Terra Incognita #1 Past Storylines Through the Mirror Mirror Broken Ghosts Hive The Last Generation Intelligence Gathering The Space Between Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Space Between' - Collects the six-issue mini-series. - *'Star Trek: The Next Generation: Intelligence Gathering' - Collects the five-issue mini-series. - *'Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Last Generation' - Collects the five-issue mini-series. - *'Star Trek: The Next Generation: Ghosts' - Collects the five-issue mini-series. "Captain Picard and the crew of the Enterprise respond to a distress call and find a terribly wounded scientist aboard a marooned ship. While evaluating the planet below (and its two warring nations) for possible Federation membership, Picard discovers to his horror that the survivor of the disaster is foreseeing his death. Moreso, Picard is rattled by being identified as one of the phantoms that haunts the seriously wounded researcher they rescued." - - *'Star Trek: The Next Generation: Hive' - Collects the four-issue mini-series. "In the distant future the entire galaxy has been completely assimilated by Borg and it's king... Locutus! The only hope for the future lies in the past, in the hands of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Starship Enterprise—as Picard faces off against the Borg collective in one final, terrifying, and definitive encounter!" - - *'Star Trek: The Next Generation: Mirror Broken' - Collects the mini-series. "Meet the cold-blooded crew of the I.S.S. Enterprise and their captain, the ruthless Jean-Luc Picard!" - *'Star Trek: The Next Generation: Through the Mirror' - Collects the min-series. "When the Enterprise-D discovers a burned-out, pillaged Andorian vessel, the search for the culprits behind it leads to some startlingly familiar faces. But, how did the Mirror Universe crew find their way to ours, and what does Emperor Spock have to do with it?" - - *'Star Trek: The Next Generation: Terra Incognita' - Collects the min-series. "Following their clash with their villainous doubles from the Mirror Universe, the Enterprise crew returns to business as usual, little realizing the serpent in their midst-one of their own has been replaced!" - *'Star Trek: The Next Generation Omnibus' - Collects the mini-series: The Space Between, Intelligence Gathering, The Last Generation & Ghosts. - Hardcovers *'Star Trek: The Next Generation—The Missions Continue' - Collects The Space Between, Intelligence Gathering, The Last Generation, Ghosts, and Hive - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team * "The Space Between": Writer: David Tischman. Artist: Casey Maloney. * "Ghosts": Writer: Zander Cannon. Artist: Javier Aranda. Covers: Joe Corroney. * Star Trek: The Next Generation created by: Gene Roddenberry Publishing History The first IDW miniseries, "The Space Between", begins in January 2007. Previous Star Trek: The Next Generation series were published by DC and WildStorm. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 26 Jul 2007 - [http://www.newsarama.com/Comic-Con_07/IDW/TNG.html SDCC '07: Scott and David Tipton on ST: TNG: Injtelligence Gathering] * 29 Apr 2007 - IDWeek: Tischman & Taylor Talking Trek * 12 Feb 2007 - The Space Between David Tischman and Star Trek * 16 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9370 Stardate: NOW! Tischman talks Star Trek TNG: The Space Between] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:TV/Movie Tie-in Category:Star Trek